the_realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Age
The Lost Age was an epoch of history from before non-divine life was made. It's an area of history greatly theorized and not factual. Disclaimer: The information found on this page is canon to the Realm of Idris, however our characters have no sure way of knowing that these are the factual events that transpired before their time. Special permission must be granted for a character to know certain details found on this page. The theologies in the Realm of Idris may share similar stories and retellings, but no one religion has it right. '' I. Malchor and Rhea Before Idris and Illyria and the sky temple were created, all things wore one aspect, to which we give the name of Malchor- an all-knowing and shapeless mass, nothing but the weight of dead, in which, however, slumbered the seeds of things. Earth, sea, and air were all mixed up together; the earth was not solid, the sea was not fluid, and the air was not transparent. Malchor at last interposed, and put an end to the discord. He separated earth and sea and heaven from them both. The darkest part of them rose up and became the skies; the air was next and took weight and place. The earth being the heaviest sank below; and water took the lowest of all. Heresay, it is known hat Malchor gave his good office in arranging and appointing the earth. He appointed rivers and bays their places, and raised mountains, scooped out valleys, distributed woods, fountains, fields of fertility, and stony plains, The sky being dark made the air not clear, so he appointed watchful protectors to light up the sky and protect what he had built. In every region of the sky, a ball of flame and in it a being that erupted flame from its mouth with wings and tail; dragon. He appointed the most noble of all to be the one to warm the earth, and thus the air became clear. But a nobler animal was wanted, and Rheda was made. It is not known whether her created made her from himself or from divine materials, or whether in the earth. Many believe it was all the above, the power that blessed the heavens, the destructive breath of his watchful protectors, and the soil from the earth. It is known that she was made in his image and matured into a woman. Woman had finally been made and in his perplexity, he gave to each their own the gift of creating life. But Malchor, creating woman and not one himself, ended his reign of the all-knowing. Rhea betrayed him and committed him to death, an office even below the seas where not even the noblest creatures of the skies could warm. Malchor took her with him and abode the occasion, a new life had been born. II. The Children The death of Malchor and Rhea, now referred to as the Old Gods, gave light to the eight pillars, commonly known as the eight realms. The realm that earth resided in was the realm of Idris, as did her sea. Came with the realms too were the Children, manifestations so powerful that they sprang from the ashes of the old god's magic and created new divine life. Ima was manifested from the love of Rhea, and thus was born in her heart. Silandria, flung from the course of battle, born in the sea. Quarthis, manifested from battle, took to birth in his father’s palm. Edera born from Rhea’s hate. Ozarus in the clouds near the heavens, and Gardna safely in Rhea’s heart. The Children then took a division of labor from old gods; Ima, Goddess of Woman and Fertility; Silandria, Goddess of the Sea, Water, and Travel; Quarthis, God of War; Edera, Goddess of Darkness; Ozarus, God of Light; and lastly Gardna, Goddess of Security. The humility with which Malchor had died with, called upon a champion to rewrite the wrongs the father had committed, and from the manifestation came Ziemis, God of Time. Ziemis, born with his instructions, was to return to a plain where time did not exist, when Idris, Illyria and the sky temple were still one, and stop Malchor from making Rhea. ''To be continued... III. Dawn of Kind Category:Ages